


Written In Air

by FromThoughtsToInk



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Timeline???, Alternate Universe, But honesly, Canon?, F/F, I don't know, I would die for, I'll add characters and tags as they become relevant, I'm flying by the seat of my pants with this one guys, The real plot was the friends we made along the way, This rarepair needs more love, Vexleth - Freeform, What's the plot?, anyway, i honestly don't know, if they ever do, together, we'll figure it out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromThoughtsToInk/pseuds/FromThoughtsToInk
Summary: Fate has a funny way of capturing us in its messy, tangled web of crimson thread. Always, no matter how hard we try, we can never escape. No matter where we are, it will always catch up to us, no matter how long or far we run. But there's always a choice, isn't there?Maybe.Maybe not.Maybe nothing is so clean cut.





	1. Chapter 1

She has the most awful dreams, Keyleth does. Every morning she wakes up in a pool of sweat, sometimes her room blown about as if she used her powers in her sleep. She never remembers much, the dreams always evaporate like water in the sun. But there’s always one small detail stuck in her mind no matter how long since her waking: a boy and a girl with identical faces dying for each other over and over again.

“They aren’t just dreams, my love,” her mother said one morning. Keyleth sat in her mother’s lap, attempting to put out a candle with her air manipulation. “They’re visions.”

“Visions of what?” The candle went out but it knocked over. Keyleth frowned. “Too strong.”

Vilya stroked her daughter’s hair. “Dial it back, dear. Air manipulation is about control, not strength. The visions aren’t the future, they’re possibilities. Those children, the boy and the girl, you can change their fate.”

“How?” Keyleth turned back to her mother. “I don’t remember what they look like.” A few tears began pinprick around her eyes. “What if they die and it’s my fault?”

“Whatever happens, it would not be your fault. Fate may tie you together, but that doesn’t mean whatever happens is your fault.”

A knock sounded at the door, Korrin poked his head through. “Vilya, it’s time.”

“Of course, Headmaster.” She bowed her head. “Keyleth, could you please head to your room for a moment?”

She hid behind the door, ear pressed close and eyes closed as she strained to hear.

“I don’t think you’re ready for this. Maybe another couple years of training, your basic water manipulation could use a little work. Keyleth needs you here as well.”

“Korrin, you said that to me three years ago, and I listened. I am ready.” Daring to open her eyes, she peaked through the crack in the door. Keyleth watch her mother reach for her father’s hand. “I have to do this. You’ve taught me well, Headmaster,” she said, smiling. She reached up and gently kissed his cheek. “You are a great teacher.”

“And you are a great student.”

“Please, believe me when I can do this.” She touched the Tempest’s burn, a flare of red skin and a lasting impression of his own journey. A single tear fell to the floor as he spoke. “I do, but that doesn’t mean I won’t worry. Many a worthy student have been lost to the Aramente. I may lose you, or Keyleth to it.”

Keyleth let out a little gasp, _she_ was going to do the Aramente?

Her parents looked towards the door. “Keyleth, please come here,” her father called. He sighed, rubbing his forhead. Keyleth poked her head out from her hidding spot as Korrin beckoned her forward. “What did you hear?” Her eyes went immediately to the floor. “Everything?” She nodded meekly.

She looked up at her mother. “Do you really have to go?”

“Yes, dear.” Vilya reached out to stroke her hair. “It’s part of my training, and one day you’ll complete your own Aramente.” She cupped her chin. “You’re going to be the greatest of us.”

“But what if you never come back?”

“Darling girl.” Her mother pulled her close, arms holding her tight. “I will always be with you, no matter what, as are all the Headmasters before us.” A spring breeze entered the room, filling the space with warmth and the scent of flowers. All of them relaxed for a moment, taking in the feeling. “No matter what I will be there to guide you.”

“Vilya, the rites must be given before you go,” Korrin said, voice steely and cold. Keyleth knew he was doing it to feel like he had some control in the situation. He stood, gesturing to the door. “Come with me.”

“One more moment, Korrin.” She gave him a last kiss, quick and chaste, but enough to show her love for him. “I will meet you outside, Headmaster.” She waited until he left to pull a spool of red thread. “Keyleth, give me your hand.” The young girl held out her arm for her mother. Vilya tied a small knot over her wrist before tying a similiar one on her own. “Whenever you look at this, remember that I’m with you.” She pressed a kiss into her daughter’s forhead. “No matter what, I will be with you.” Now she was crying, the tears catching on her eyelashes. “And maybe you’ll find it in yourself to forgive me for this.”

“What do you mean?”

With tears in her eyes, she held her daughter one last time. “One day, you’ll understand.”

Another member of her mother’s class entered their home, holding out a light blue robe and leather satchel. “Vilya, successor of Headmaster Korrin of the Air Ashari, are you prepared to go forth and complete the required Aramente?”

Her mother stood, all confidence and strength. “I am.”

The druid bowed his head. “Please take the last offering of the Air Ashari for your journey.”

Vilya took the items, hugging them to her chest. “Thank you, Reynaas.” She took a deep breath. “I love you, Keyleth.” And she stepped into the light.

* * *

 

Far away in Syngorn, the Ambassador sat up in  his marital bed, pulling the furs close to his chest. Tomorrow was important to his future standing within the city, though the thought of it made him feel ill. He scowled at the thought of the events to tale place tomorrow. His wife stood at the edge of the bed, her amber hair falling to her waist.

“Worried about tomorrow, dearest?” Though she used an endearment, her voice was cold. She hated the idea more than him. His bastard children, evidence to a long regretted affair, were coming to live with him. She sat at the edge of the bed, brushing her hair.

He curled his lip. Politically, this was the right choice. As a couple, they were not able to sire children yet, and now not only does he have an heir but two, well an heir and a bargaining chip, a boy and a girl, albeit half-breeds. He sneered at the thought. Both children were to live with them, though he would have preferred if it was just the boy. The girl could have her uses.

He looked at his wife. Their marriage had been an arranged one, and while there was mutual respect, there was no real fondness for one another. It was agreed that at least once a month they would attempt at an act of conception, as well as sleep next to each other, but other than that, and a few public displays of “affection” the Ambassador and his wife remained separate in most forms of physical intimacy. It was easier that way, as they both had their separate duties and responsibilities to think about.

His wife got on her knees to pray, and he joined her, offering a silent prayer of regret. “The gods have cursed me,” he whispered as he finished.

Light fingers touched his face, drawing a line on his cheek bones. “Say that and they may curse you more.” She stood, offering a hand to him. “Lie with me.”

He stared at her strangely, never had she asked for this outright before. There was no pomp and circumstance, no other words exchanged. He nodded, removing his nightshirt and undergarments.

* * *

 

The boy clung to his sister tightly, gripping her tightly every time the wagon hit a bump. Their mother had sent them away.

_“Do you not want us anymore?” his sister asked. “Is it because…” she trailed off and pointed to her ears, bright blue eyes rimmed with red._

_“No, my darling,” their mother said, holding her children close. Vax could hear her heart shuttering in her chest.  “I’m sending you there because I love you too much.” His sister went to sleep in their mother’s bed that night, clutching the blankets as she tossed and turn. Their mother stayed up all night, stroking her hair and whispering soothing words._

_“Take care of her, Vax’ildan.”_

_The boy nodded solemnly._

He was keeping his promise, holding his sister’s hand as they rode the cart to their father’s city.

_“What is he like?” He had asked the night before. He could not sleep, plagued by nightmares and endless thoughts, his sister nestled into his side._

_“When I knew him, he was brave and good. He helped me once or twice,” she answered. She braided a black feather into his hair, letting it fall against his face. She smiled at him, her dark eyes watery._

_“Did you love him?”_

_Their mother nodded, though sad. “I did, I do, but what’s a few weeks to an elf. They live so long, too long to love a human.”_

Now a card reading “Syldor Vessar” was pinned to the front of his cloak. He felt like property, the way the wagon party treated them, giving the siblings scraps left over from their own meals. He couldn’t tell whether it was because they were half-elves, or that they were children without a parent and therefore easily taken advantage of. Either way he didn’t like it. He scowled.

“Are we there yet?” his sister whined.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Obviously not, Vex.” He tried his best not to be annoyed with her, they were twins after all, but it was hard not to think of himself as the older brother and her the little sister.

“Are we at least close?”

“Why don’t you ask the wagon leader?”

Vex’ahlia recoiled. The wagon leader had hit her for trying to get an apple the previous night, leaving a slight bruise on her cheek and a cut at the corner of her mouth. She muttered some obscenities under her breath, making Vax laugh. “Hopefully soon.”

The wagon took another stop.

"Knife ears! Out!" The large wagon leader roughly grabbed Vex by the elbow, pulling her off the wagon.

"Get off her!" Vax screamed, hitting the man with his fist. He tried to sound strong, but his voice squeaked. Another man, the leader's brother, picked him up by the scruff of his neck, throwing him out the back. He landed in the dirt with a thud, his knee slamming against the ground. Vex tried to kick the man, only to be shoved next to her brother. He quickly stood up, pushing Vex behind him and gritting his teeth.

"This is your stop, bastards."

Both Vex and Vax looked around, they were in the middle of the wood, the only sound heard was the whining of the horses and a raven fluttering its wings in a nearby tree. "This isn't Syngorn," Vax spat. His grip on Vex tightened.

The leader laughed gruffly. "Well that's where we fucking are. Welcome to the great city of Syngorn." He gave a mocking bow, chuckling as he did. "That's as much as your whore mother paid us. Maybe she got tired of taking care of you half-breeds."

"My mother was a seamstress, son of a bitch." Vax rush forward, hands curled into fist, only to be tripped by the man, falling at his feet. The man put his foot on his back, keeping the young boy from getting up, laughing as he struggled under the weight.

"Vax!" Vex's voice quivered; she shook violently. "Please, leave him alone," she sobbed.

The man let out a last laugh, kicking Vax slightly. "Get up, boy." Vax stood, tears in his eyes. The man slapped him across the cheek, the ring on his finger cutting his cheek. "That will teach you to listen to your elders." He got back into the wagon, throwing the bag carrying their meager belongings at their feet. The wagon wheels kicked up dust as the party continued on without them.

Vex hugged her brother, using the edge of her sleeve to mop up the blood from his cheek. He had closed his eyes, Vex knowing that he was trying not to cry. "It's okay," she said. "We still match." She pointed to her own bruised cheek.

They held hands, staring into the woods.

"Together?" she asked.

He squeezed her hand. "Always."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect the kind response towards this fic. Honestly I thought I was the only person going into the new campaign still thinking about how awesome it would have been to have Vex and Keyleth together. Though, I now have hope for either Beau/Yasha or Beau/Jester. Hell, I'd fucking love an OT3.  
> Thank you for the kudos (which was more than I thought I'd get for this).  
> I did a lot of digging through the Critical Role Wikipedia, and I know it won't be done. I tried to keep the ages similar to canon, but I decreased the age difference and did a mid-chapter time skip.  
> I hope you enjoy.

The guards came for them at sundown, appearing to have step out of thin air before them. Vex held tight to her brother, her father's guards leading them silently to the city. "Where are we going?" she asked, her voice small and scared. Neither guard answer, maintaining their steely gaze at the horizon as, what must be, Syngorn grow larger. Neither twin had seen anything like it, large spires reaching towards the ever darkening sky, a great wall looming over them as they got closer, and green and gold banner fluttering gently in the wind.

While they weren't poor, in fact, they were far better off than most of their neighbors, Vex nor Vax had seen such grand displays of wealth and power. Some lords and ladies had come to their mother for clothes, but even them, each one more garish than the last, had not put on a show of elegance and grace. Vex felt out of place, wanting nothing more than to run back into the woods. Vax gave her hand a squeeze. "I know," he said, almost aware of her thoughts.

The gate was the last thing separating them from the city, keeping them from their new life with their father. A man, not wearing the guards' uniform, stood by the gate. Vex had dreamed of this moment, though in those dreams their mother was always with them. Their father would come back, and they would be a family. He would apologize for leaving them, and he would marry their mother. And she wouldn't need to work late into the night again, she could afford new fabrics, and needles, and thread. And she would be happy.

Vex held her breath as they made their final approach, ready for the man to introduce himself as their father, to embrace them. "Hello, I am Katar Fafir." Her face fell and bitter thoughts filled her head. Of course he wouldn't meet them by the gate, he was an important official, and sending someone else was just to prove the power and prestige of his office. Meeting mere children, even his own, at the city gate was below him. "I am the Ambassador's chamberlain. Please come with me." He nodded his head at the guards, who took their post behind the twins.

The city itself was beautiful, a type of ethereal refinement and more grand than what was seen outside the gates. Several stores lined the road, and Vex caught her brother staring at the baubles in the windows. The chamberlain lead them through the winding streets, leading them a large manor. More guards waited by the door, spears crossed, they pulled them open to let them through, nodding at Katar.

"Take a breath," Vax whispered. He only looked ahead, staring at the large door. Vex did as she was told, taking a large breath as the pair made through the threshold. From across the foyer, a man and woman stood waiting for them. Now this was their father, with the same raven hair and sharing Vax's steely look.

"Children," he spoke calmly, coolly, not hint of emotion in his voice. "Welcome to your home." His wife, their new step-mother, smiled, though the look was acidic, eating away at any possible daydream Vex'ahlia had of her parents reunion. He looked them over, as though they were prizes won, Vax straighten his posture, and Vex wanted to shrink away. "Your names?"

Her face fell. He didn't bother learn their names.

Her brother answered for her. "Vax'ildan," he said, pointing to himself, "and Vex'ahlia," now referring to his sister.

The corners of his lips curled. "Of course you mother would pick such fitting names." He sounded a amused, almost mocking.

"Mother said you picked out our names," Vex piped up. The grip Vax now had on her hand was a vise, Vex having to control her face not to give away her pain.

"Yes, of course." His voice was now rigid and somehow colder. "How old?"

"Ten," Vax stated.

"And the girl?"

"Also ten, sir."

Their father turned to his wife. "Twins." He cleared his voice, stepping forward. "As members of this household, you shall refer to me as Ambassador in front of my staff and officials, and you shall call my wife Representative."

"Don't be so harsh on them, Ambassador." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I will allow them to call me step-mother."

The Ambassador nodded, though resigned. "Very well." He regained his composure. "Katar, please take the children to their quarters, surely they had a long journey."

"This way," the chamberlain lead them down a long corridor.

* * *

 

“Vex!”

The girl, much older than she had been in the dreams before, lays on the stone, eyes unturned towards the ceilling. Keyleth felt the air, the oh-so-familiar air, the air she had respected and learned all the secrets of, leave her lungs. A red tiefling holds the girl in her arms. Another, a man in cleric armor and vestments, pours a bag of diamonds over her chest. The boy cries, staring at a dark image standing over the girl. It only looks at the boy, no one else, a hand extended towards him. It’s cold, and Keyleth could see her breath.

“Take me instead, you raven BITCH!”

Keyleth only watches, unable to help. She watches as her heart becomes tight and she grabs the ends of her robes. She blinks back tears as the girl takes in a breath and color returns to her face.

The boy and the tiefling woman hold her close as she asks all these questions, no one wanting to give her a clear answer. Keyleth wants to be there, holding her too, but she knows it’s not her place, she’s not the one the girl choose.

“Vex!” She screams into the night. And the words are gone. She’s not in that stone temple, but home, tucked in carefully into her own bed. Tears stain her bedding. She takes a breath, clutching her chest. She should be used to it by now, these dreams were a staple of her childhood, more consistent than anything else in her life. Her heart slowed down, as did her breath, as she released her nightgown.

She sat up, rubbing her temples. She died again, she always dies, and Keyleth could never do anything about it. The white haired man, he looked so guilty. And the boy, now a man, he was going to die next, she felt it in her soul. A single pain of jealous hit her chest.

It had been years since the visions started, now they come and go, not just a nightly inevitability. She remembers more about her visions, able to see the temple clearly in her mind, but the name she screamed out already gone.

"Mother, why her?" she whispers to the air. "Why them?"

She had been gone eight years now, and she had joined the others lost to the Aremente. The night she found out fresh in her mind. Representatives from the Water Ashari walked from Vesrah to Zephrah, clutching her mother's remains. Her father cried for months, her training forced to a crawl then a stop, as he debated leaving the Air Ashari with Keyleth, leaving them without a Headmaster to protect them and the portal or a successor.

As she relived those moments, watching her father's struggle with his duty and the brokenness of his heart, she thought of her mother's legacy. The sun was breaking over the horizon, and a gentle breeze settled over her. Her mother was kind and gentle and powerful, a natural at element manipulation. If her own mother, with all that raw power and refined skill, couldn't survive the last test, how could she expect to make it past her first trial?

No, that was years away. She still had want seemed like a lifetime before then.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short, but I think it should be enough for now. I have the whole summer ahead of me.

“Are you going out today?” Vex glanced at her brother over the top of her book. The pair had settled into the smaller library of the house, the last place their father would look for them. She fingered the edge of the book as she awaited his answer. The book didn't make for good reading, but did make a good hiding place. She had carved out a section of the papers in the back of the book, her coin purse tucked inside and the exact amount inside written in code along the margins.

Vax played with a blade, balancing the hilt on the tip of his finger. The blade inevitably clattered to ground. Vex winced, Vax sighed. “I thought I got enough to last us through the week.” He stooped down to pick up the dagger. He stole it from a vendor who looked at Vex a little too long.

Vex shook her head, thumbing the page in her journal. “If we go at this pace, we’ll be 21 before we have enough. Plus with our expenses, we'll be lucky if we even could make it by then. Assuming prices remain the same."

He sighed, sheathing the blade. “I can go, but I’m not sure if Tharindriel will let me out of his sight long enough to get anything substantial.”

Vax'ildan had some use to their father. He was sent on small errands, acting more as a servant boy than a son. While it was...humiliating to say the least, when your father only acknowledges your existence long enough in order to fetch some documents, it did had its advantages. Vax possessed the uncanny ability to blend in with the crowd, and to find weak points. Within a day, given the right circumstances, he could make two gold in silver from vendors who overcharged for their meager goods.

“Then be careful."

“Easy for you to say.”

“I know. I would rather be out there, but you know Father won’t let me.”

"Sneak out with me th-"

"Vex'ahlia," one of her father's staff came to fetch her. The two teens straighten their posture, glancing nervously at each other. "Your stepmother wishes for your presence in the garden. Immediately."

These activities had become a near weekly occurrence, their father's wife asking for Vex to join her in more ladylike affairs. Every disdainful look, every snide comment made at her expense often left Vex feeling small and insignificant. She hated it, the standard of which she had to be held and knew she will never meet. This woman, not of her flesh and blood, and only a relation through marriage, had more control over her life than her father did, which was a feat in it's own right. Through tutors and teachers their father had Vax under a tight leash, trying to keep his  _dirty half-breed tendencies_  at bay; as if heredity had anything to do with morals. Their stepmother, on the other hand, took a more personal approach to Vex. Their father's approach to parenting had been to keep both twins hidden and far away from his affairs, while their stepmother spent time showing off Vex at meetings and gatherings. Like a pet.

She thought she would be used to it by now, six years of being groomed into a doll for Devana to display. She felt like a tool, a pawn more like, used in order to gain advantage. What advantage a half-elf had in a game where purity of blood was king was unknown to her.

The servant waited for her reply. With a heavy sigh she nodded and stood up, placing the book in her brother's lap. "Put that away for me, would you?"

Vax grabbed her sleeve as she walked by. "Let me know how it goes."

"I'll let you know right now: horribly."

* * *

 

She followed the servant to the manor's garden. "Any idea as to who she wants me to meet? Or is this a more bonding time?" The servant remained silent, chin up and eyes staring straight ahead. "A little of both I see."

Their stepmother, all auburn hair and dark eyes waited for her at the door. "I expected a better state of dress, dear."

"I came as quickly as I could." It was true, Vex was not dressed to meet any form of lord or lady, wearing her brother's tunic over tights and boots, black hair pulled back for function rather than style.

Devana sighed, an angry huff, as she looked over her stepdaughter once more. "It's too late for you to change. They will be here any moment." She began straightening out Vex's tunic, unrolling the sleeves, and fixing her hair.

"Who?"

"The Headmaster of the Air Ashari tribe."

The Ashari. Vex had heard whispers of their people, not they were necessarily secret, but revered by the elven community. By the way people spoke of them, they seemed almost like deities, or sentinels, guarding the places where the elemental planes touch their own. They spoke of leaders of great power, able to wield and shape the four elements to their liking. In her mind, Vex imaged a tall, severe elven man, in dark robes.

Well, she was right about him being tall. He stood a good foot taller than she, with silvery hair. He had a youthful spring to his step, though he used a staff to walk. Next to him was a young woman, maybe a year or two her younger, eyes trained on the ground.

"Headmaster Korrin, it is my honor to welcome you to Syngorn. Ambassador Vassor extends is fervent apologies, business within the city has tied him up and he won't be able to meet with you until tomorrow." Devana's voice was an octave higher than usual, something she characteristically displayed when something was not to her likely. The druid man bowed slightly, as did the girl.

"Thank you, Representative Vassor, for meeting us on such short notice."

With her best diplomatic smile, forced and lacking warmth, she continued with her pleasantries. "For the Voice of the Tempest, and protect of the Material Plane, anything can be arranged." Devana put a hand on the small of Vex's back, pushing her slightly. Vex felt her blood run cold at the touch. "My stepdaughter, Vex'ahlia."

 The girl looked up for the first time, making eye contact with Vex.

"This i-"

"I'm Keyleth," the girl introduced herself, hand outstretched. "It is a pleasure to meet you Vex'ahlia." Vex took her hand, shaking it. They lingered on each other for a moment longer. The two druids shared the same intense green eyes, while Korrin's were like the power of the forest, Keyleth's were like a storm was hidden within them,

Korrin turned back to Devana, gently holding Keyleth's shoulder. His eyes shone with pride as he spoke. "Keyleth is my successor. I brought her to teach the importance of diplomatic relations. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course, not at all." Devana extended her hand towards the door. "Please follow me, I'll lead you to your guest chambers." She walked in front of them, Vex in tow beside her. She pulled Vex in close, whispering harshly in her ear. "They are your  _kind_. I expect you will help their impression of Syngorn." She tightened her grip on Vex's arm. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal, Stepmother."


	4. Chapter 4

"You didn't tell me why we're here," Keyleth said, pulling out some clothes from her father's bag. He only told her that they were visiting Syngorn, not their purpose in the city. She was surprised they were allowed entry, as both her and her father were half-elves and she knew the sentiment the elves that lived here held. Nevertheless, here they were, settling into a room in a house much larger than Keyleth had ever seen. Now she was in her father's guest room, helping him put away his things for the night.

"There is some business I need to attend to, I don't want to bore you with it." Her father had taken residence at the desk provided, writing something down in one of his many journals. She sat at the edge of the desk, glancing down at what he was writing. It was written in Druidic, while she was able to speak it, reading and writing in the language was an entirely different matter. She was able to pick up a few words, some her mother taught her when she was very young: warning, danger, safety, and her own name.

"Then why bring me?" she asked. She lifted his staff off the wall it rested on. The soft yellow glow of the crystal washing her hands in the tinted light. "If it was going to be boring?"

Her father sighed, she was clearly playing a game, trying to get more information out of him as to the true nature of their mission. He knew it, and she knew he knew it. "The druids of Pyrah have some concerns involving the portal to the fire plane. I was tasked to ask for aid. The elves in Syngorn have proven to be our closest allies, and while I don't agree with their politics, I do know we need their help."

"Why not bring it to the Tal'Dorei Council?"

Korrin looked at his daughter with a small smile. She was young, only 14, but still wise beyond her years. She had much to learn, though she knew more than he did at her age. "If we talked to the Council first, we risk the chance that we lose our few allies here. These elves are proud, stroking their ego is our best chance at getting the help we need."

"As humiliating as that is."

There was a long pause. Korrin knew she was right, running to the people who thought so lowly of them was something he loathed. While some at least respected the power of the Ashari, knowing what they did for the rest of the material plane, others believed them to be nothing but savages who don't respect their right of Gwessar. Most elves of high standing tended to be the latter, though it was common for them to exchange pleasantries with the Ashari, lest they be seen as disrespectful.

"It's high time you've learned being Headmaster is not just learning the ways of the elements, but also a political position. There will be things you'll hate doing but have to because it will be good for our people." He gently touched her cheek. "There will be sacrifices you'll have to be strong enough to make in order to protect our way of life."

He seemed sadder, as though all his decisions had lead him to this moment and it was not what he thought it would be. She knew that being here was hurting him, forcing him to swallow any ill-will he harbored for the elves of Syngorn and ask for help. Keyleth nodded.

Her father carried the weight of being the Tempest with poise and grace, undoubtedly her mother would have as well. But Keyleth felt nervous about the mantle. There was more than just elemental control, as her father said. With power requires grace under pressure, something that Keyleth lacked. It wasn't that she wasn't confident in her abilities, just she lack confidence in her choices. There were high expectations placed on her, to be a noble warrior and a capable leader.

 _A warrior_ , she thought to herself. It would have been easy if that was all she had to be. Being a warrior meant freedom from choice, rather than making those decisions. Becoming a leader required so much from her. The role took and took and took and continues to take and never gives. It took her mother, it took her childhood, and now it threatens to take her morals and self-worth. But wasn't that the point? To bear all forms of sacrifice to insure the safety of her people? She was surprised both her father and mother didn't go half-mad with anger, especially now. While never overt, the cold atmosphere of the Vassor household threatened to take her, and she was sure her father felt the same way.

Keyleth moved back her own room to continue unpacking, folding her clothes and pulling out one of the books her father forced her to bring; he still expected her to continue her studies while they were away from Zephrah.

There was a slight knock on the door. "Come in," she called.

It was the girl from before, Vex'ahlia. She stood in the doorway, peering in. "Keyleth, supper is about to be served if you wish to join us."

"Thank you, Miss Vassor," Keyleth answered. She closed her book as she stood.

Vex'ahlia visibly froze at the use of her last name, her whole body tensing. Keyleth's smile faltered ever so slightly. Had she said something wrong? Vex'ahlia was older than her, and she was a guest in her house. In the brief moment, Keyleth wondered how she could placet the girl. She opened her mouth, but quickly closed it again as Vex'ahlia spoke. "Please, Vex'ahlia is fine, or Vex, if you prefer."

She nodded as Vex'ahlia hurried off.

_Vex._

The name felt familiar, though she couldn't place it. Her name felt like a spell.

* * *

 She called her Miss Vassor.

It was strange to hear someone else call her by her father's surname. Even when he did allow the twins to come with him to events some called her Vex'ahlia, most didn't speak to her at all, but never was she called Miss Vassor.

"You look paler than usually." Vax put his arm over her shoulder, smirking at her. "Seen a ghost?"

"Fuck off," she scoffed at her brother, folding her arms over her chest.

"Supper is almost ready, did you get the Ashari?"

"I told them, Headmaster Korrin said they'll meet us in the dining room."

Vax nodded, tousling her hair. "Maybe having another girl in the manor would be good for you."

"What makes you say that?" She ducked under his hand as they continued towards dinner, Vax was quicker though, holding her shoulder tight.

He shrugged. "Pretty sure Devana wants you to grow into your, uh, feminine wiles."

Had Vex rolled her eyes any harder, she surely would've had eye strain. She elbowed her brother, digging into his ribs. "You're ridiculous."

* * *

 Dinner was a near silent affair, with Syldor at one end of the table, and Vax'ildan at the other. Vex sat across from Keyleth, next to her step-mother.

"So, Vex'ahlia," Keyleth said, pushing past the awkward silence, "what is there to do around the city?"

Vex gave a quick sideways glance to both Vax and her stepmother. Her stepmother nodded slowly, as if giving her permission to answer.

 She coughed slightly, clearing her throat. "There are plenty of shops and a great open air market."

"I think we passed it when we entered the city, Keyleth," Korrin said, smiling at his daughter. Keyleth beamed brightly at him. For a split moment, Vex felt the warmth of their smiles, and wondered if the Vessar manor had always been so cold. She wondered if her father would ever look at her with such adoration.

Their mother did.

She felt homesick again, a feeling she had been able to keep at bay for years. Instinctively, she touched the corner of her mouth, where the wagon leader struck her years ago.

Keyleth's voice cut through her train of thought. "Maybe you can take me, Vex?"

She felt the tips of her ears go pink as blood flushed her face. "If that would be okay." She glanced at her father.

"Of course, Vax'ildan can escort the girls tomorrow morning while we go to the council, Korrin."

Vex and Vax shared a look, their lips playing at conspiring smirks before straightening themselves out. This was the break they were looking for.

"Tomorrow then," Keyleth said, turning towards both twins.

"Tomorrow," Vex breathed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back on my bullshit

The next morning, Vex knocked gently on Keyleth's door. "Vex?" Keyleth called from behind the door.

She swallowed hard, aside from her brother and their mother no one called her Vex. It was always _Vex'ahlia this, Vex'ahlia that_ , never just Vex. "Yeah, it's me."

The door opened a bit, only a bit of Keyleth's face was showing, and the bit she could see was bright red. "Can you come in? I-I need some help."

"Oh, yeah sure."

Keyleth ducked behind the door and opened it only wide enough for Vex to enter. She quickly shut the door, locking it behind her. Her face matched her fiery red hair, she didn't meet Vex's eyes. "I can't tie the back of my dress."

Vex stifled a laugh, signalling Keyleth to turn around. "It's okay." Keyleth lifted her hair to get it out of Vex's way. She took the the ties into her hands, quickly tying a bow. She sucked in a breath, held it for a moment, and let it go. "There." She touched Keyleth's shoulder, but pulled away. Her palm felt hot.

"Thank you," Keyleth smiled. She grabbed a satchel from the chair in her room. "After you."

Vex unlocked the door, opening it to find Vax standing with his hand up, ready to knock. "Oh, there you are. Ready?" Vex nodded. Vax offered his arm to both of them. "Of we go."

* * *

 

They walked arm in arm until they entered the marketplace. Vax let them go, slipping Vex a few copper. "I'll be back," he whispered.

She nodded at him, and walked beside Keyleth. "Where are you from? I don't think my father told me." They had stopped at a vendor's stall, a clockmaker who sold little bobbles alongside grandfather clocks. Vex played with a little windup toy that clapped its hands when she released its key.

"Zephrah. It's a village in the Summit Peaks," Keyleth said, watching the toy slow to stop. "Never left my village before." She glanced up towards the skyline.

Vex flashed a wicked grin. "Never? Well, darling," the word slipped out, but it felt good to say. She let the slip up go unnoticed, instead, hooking her elbow with Keyleth's. "I believe it is my civic duty to give you an experience you'll never forget before you leave." She didn't notice the tips of Keyleth's ears tinge with pink, nor did she notice her own heart race within her chest as she said the words. "C'mon." She glanced behind her, looking for any sign of Vax. Nothing. Good. He knew just how to cling to the shadows.

Vex pulled Keyleth along with her, showing her the various buildings and architecture of Syngorn. "This is the representatives' building." In the front of the building stood large banners, flying the family crests of the city's representatives.

"Is this where your father hold council?"

"Yes and no. He sits on the council but he does not hold it, so to say. That would be Representative Virlen's duty." Vex explained.

"Miss Vessar," a man's voice said, sharp and clear.

There was a trill of panic that went down her spine as she turned around. "Representative Virlen, how may I assist you today?" She grabbed Keyleth's arm tight.

The elven man's features were sharp, like a hawk's. His chin was held high as he looked down at the pair. He smirked. Keyleth hated his expression. "Introduce me to your associate."

Vex swallowed hard, glancing at Keyleth. "This is Keyleth."

"Of the Air Ashari." There was so much pride in her voice, so much conviction, Vex felt some amount of fulfillment knowing her. She stood a little straighter, now making eye contact with Virlen.

"Air Ashari, you say," he said. His voice was light, but the stress he put on his words made them feel heavy. "I spoke to your Headmaster today, and your father, Miss Vessar." He pulled a piece of paper from under his cloak. "I meant to give him this." He handed it to her, their fingers touching briefly. He pulled on the paper, forcing Vex to come closer to him. "Such a pretty girl," he whispered, releasing the paper. "I'll be on my way. Miss Keyleth. Miss Vessar." He nodded a goodbye and walked away.

Vex released a breath, shoving the paper into her pocket. "I hate him," Vax said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Both she and Keyleth jumped back. "You scared me!" Vex smacked him in the side. "Do you have enough?"

Vax nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. "It took a little longer than I expected." He nodded back towards the manor, pulling Vex aside. "What did I tell you about leaving my sights?"

"Vax, she hasn't left her village before and she's only in the city a few more days. I didn't thin-"

"That's right, you didn't think," he whispered. "You know how they feel about us. Father isn't well-loved either. It is a dangerous combination, Vex'ahlia."

"I know. I'm sorry."

He seemed satisfied with her apology, turning his attention to Keyleth. "So, Vex tells me you haven't had been able to try some of Syngorn's delicacies." Keyleth giggled and Vax's smile grew wide. Vex rolled her ices. "Why don't we get something to eat, and we'll go back after?"

"If it wouldn't be a bother. I wouldn't want to keep your parents waiting," Keyleth responded.

"No bother at all," Vax said smoothly. He had a silver piece between his fingers, flicking it in the air and catching it with his other hand. "I'm thinking spiced milk. Vex?"

"I think that would be lovely."

* * *

Vex decided to retire for the evening. Keyleth enjoyed the treat, she and Vax remained in the library chatting about a book Keyleth had read on elven architecture. The note Virlen had given her was left forgotten in her pocket. When she went to retrieve her pocket change she felt the wax seal against her fingers. She was curious about what the letter contained. It was very rare that she was the one sought out to deliver something to her father. The seal had already been broken, perhaps when she shoved it into her pocket, or on the walk back.

The seal was intact by only a bit of wax and it wouldn't take much force for her to open it completely. Biting her lip, she weighed her options. She could deliver the letter now, but that would entail her bothering her father. She could leave on his desk, let him think one of his servants had brought it. Or she could open it. Curiosity won out, and with the edge of her nail she pried open the wax.

The paper was delicate, the edges bent and a corner ripped from spending the day inside her pocket. The writing was in Elvish, the script very formal and flowery, as though whoever wrote this was trying to make an impression. It was addressed to her father, that was very obvious, but as she continued reading she realized that it was less about him and more about her. Her hands began to shake, the letter becoming harder to read as her eyes filled with tears. He wanted her hand in marriage. Her stomach felt sick. She had to tell Vax about the contents of the letter. They needed to push their plans up, much sooner than anticipated.

 


End file.
